Unknown Bonding
by satakshipari
Summary: When a shy and anti-social Bella gets promoted onto upper grade and met Edward, a sweet Casanova who met Bella and thought of her as a " good girl" and had fallen in love with her unknowingly and wants to be her friend but he don't understand why Bella kept on ignoring him and don't even talk to him.
1. Chapter 1

Unknown bonding…

Summary: When a shy and anti-social Bella gets promoted onto upper grade and met Edward, a sweet Casanova who met Bella and thought of her as a " good girl" and had fallen in love with her unknowingly and wants to be her friend but he don't understand why Bella kept on ignoring him and don't even talk to him.

Disclaimer: I don't owe Twilight except Few characters. Stepheine Meyer does ; ((

Chapter 1

BOV

" Its good to be in the new class with new books, friends and on the new level. Isn't it? Bella?", said my close friend Angelia. We all were promoted in the second higher class and we all were ecstatic about it. Well, they were, not me. I'm Isabella Marie swan, Daughter of chief Charlie swan and Renee swan. I'm there only child. I live with my Dad in the forks, in short here. In this rainy place but I'm not complaining, I like rain until and unless it makes me wet and makes me sick. My mom re-married (insert a wince in here) with Phil Dwyer and lived with him back in Phoenix. I'm happy for her but sometimes I felt so lonely that I felt like ending my life then and there. You see, I've been brought up with my mom until I was 15 and she met Phil and get married to him and then I was been left with my Dad in here. My Dad and I are alike. I'm just like my Dad, timid, anti-social, introvert but if you get to know him he will warm up to you and you will felt as if you had known him for ages ago.

Anyway, we all were moving to our new promoted class in our Forks High school. Everywhere I land my eyes on, I saw only joyful faces of my peers. Everyone was happy to meet his or her friends and new comers. Everyone was happy except me. I really don't care about friends, meeting new comers. I just wanted these school days to end so that could go from here and make my dream come true. Uhh! FYI, I wanted to be Novelist. I write stories but this was the only thing that Angelia knows and no one else. I don't want anyone to make fun of something or me. But she just rolls her eyes at me and always quoted " Your stories are sensible and are sentimental and they are amazing and interesting. You will be a great famous novelist". But I know better that I can't be a novelist. Still, I wrote my imaginative stories and she read them enthusiastically and always " Awed" and praised me, to which I'm very grateful. She never judge me and are always keen to help me because she says I remind her of her favorite cousin sister who lived in Spain and only once came to met her.

" Yeah, it's Awesome," I tried to say as much as enthusiastically as I could mustard in it. She here turned slightly towards me and smirked. I sighed because I knew she had got me in here. She knows me too well that I don't like coming to school, at all. Before she could speak, I caught Ben down the corridor, which is in his junior class but in our age and I coughed slightly.

" Well, if you would look behind you miss, you will have an awesome day today". I said and sidestepped her to enter in our new class. Confused, she turned to look at me but straightened up as she caught his presence and thrown me a glare. " You are next in this, Bella and you cannot run away from it nor hide from it". I heard her Hissed before I could enter the class threshold but the only thing I could do was to laugh merrily and waved her without looking back.

I enter in the class and looked around. I can see I-Am-The-Miss-Hotty and I-Am-The-School Dude were already there.

"Show off." I muttered as I walk down the lane of the fourth row and gently dumped my bag in the second last bench and sat in my chair and put my head down on my arms.

" Are you in this section?" I heard a deep yet musical voice asked from nearby and I slowly raised my head to see who was it. But what I saw made my head spin uncontrollably and my heart thudded erratically. My words seemed to get struck in my throat, which made me unable to speak.

What The Hell Is Wrong With Me? I thought.

Because before me was the most handsome Boy have I ever saw or would seen in my existence or till I would live. He looked like a Greek God or would it be too much if I said that he can put Greek God to shame? His angular jaw, his sharp yet soft looking prominent cheeks with just soft stubble on his chin, his messy copper, black, red and bronze colored hair and lastly his eyes. His emerald green eyes, which looked amused about some unnamed joke. With a jolt of surprise, I realize that I hadn't answered him and I looked away from him and nodded as in confirmation. I heard his friends called him and he turned towards them. I heaved an unsteady breath, which surprise me the most and then I realize that my cheeks felt too hot for my liking. I raised my right hand to touch my cheek and it felt hot under my sweaty palm.

Whoa! I thought. What the heck was that? I took deep cleansing breathe for what felt like eternity but merely few minutes when I saw Kiara and Angelia enter inside the class room and spotted me and beckoned me to join them. I lifted my bag up from the bench and marched up to them, who were standing near the windows bench rows, far away from the class entrance. They dumped their bag on there respective seats and I sat behind them. Kiara get up and come to stand by my bench.

"Again?" said I as I got up and hugged her. This is happening since last grade. Sudden Breakup and Patch up with her beloved one. I told her to grow up and end this but she always decline and said" You don't understand, Bella. It is too hard to cut this relationship with him". Whenever she had breakups she always ring me up and I had to come up for her rescue and if I'm in the school, she'd come up to me and hug me and I always console her.

I heard her sniffed and nodded against my shoulder. I sighed and let her squeezed me tightly as she cried silently. It's better then that wailing fits she used to have. I looked up from her shoulder and once again met those emerald green eyes. Once again the skin of my cheeks crawled up with heat and I directed my eyes by my side and looked at Angelia, who just shrugged back at me.

"I told her so". She mouthed those words at me and I raised my left brow at her. I bent forward and started whispering sweet words in her left ear. After few minutes or so when I could no longer hear her sniffling and sobbing against my shoulder, I was rewarded with a poke against my side. I dodged that cleanly and chuckled lightly but didn't stop whispering.

" And we can put his head inside the commode and flush his head off or we rather have him come and begged you to take him back". I whispered in her ear that earned a giggle from her and she raised her face to look at me.

" Both," She slightly croaked as she beamed at me. I smiled at her as I fished in my pockets for a spare handkerchief and offered it to her. She took it gladly and wiped off her tears from her Blotchy cheeks.

" Well, both, it is." I murmured as I wiped off the last tear from her cheek as it had escape from her fingers.

" When all is well, when the end's well" said Angelia as she dramatically wiped off the imaginary sweat from her forehead, making both of us laugh. Just then the bell rang and the whole class settles. Our class teacher enters and the first thought that cross my mind was" Angry old women".

" Hello, Students. Welcome to the second senior level. I'm Rickha Fereene . Your class teacher and I expect good class with good behavior from all of you till you passed out this class. Is that understood?" She said in her stern voice as she stood before us, gazing around the class, daring anyone to contradict her. We all nodded our heads in agreement and have I told you that there was pin drop silence in the class as if she was a lady Hitler instead of our class teacher? She asked one of the students to distribute the school schedules. Once we got the schedules in our hands, the whole class started comparing them with their friends.

" I've got Gym, History, Fine Arts, English and Math's" said Kiara as she scanned her classes.

" I've got History, Web Technology, English, Sociology and Political science" Angelia muttered as she wrapped her schedule and put it in her bag. They both look up to me and I looked down at my schedule.

Isabella Marie Swan

Class schedules

8 a.m-9a.m = English

9a.m-10a.m = Web Technology

10 a.m-11a.m = Political science

11a.m-11: 30 a.m = Break

11:30 a.m -12:00 = Library

12 p.m — 1p.m = History

1p.m — 2 p.m = Sociology

As soon as my eyes read the golden words " Library" My face split into a wide smile. They both hit their head with the palm of their hand as they saw me grinning like a cheshire cat.

" Library " They both said in unison as they sighed heavily and both turned to groan or fused about it with each other. They both knew how obsessed I'm with books a.k.a Novels.

"Yup!" I said as I leaned back in my chair and stretched as far as I could in my seat. I felt as if I had won some sort of battle or something. I heard a soft chuckle and I turned my head to my side to saw the Green Eyed boy staring at me but with a soft smile on his face but then I noticed that he was sitting with a blonde girl and she was too smiling up at him. I looked back and saw Mrs. Fereene calling out our names.

"Bella? Are you All right? You are all red on the face." Kiara said worriedly as she turned to pick up my schedule.

"Why? I'm fine. Don't worry" I said dismissively.

" She is blushing, Kiara." Angelia exclaimed as she turned and saw my face. I rolled my eyes at them and took out my English book from my bag.

" Why would she blush?" Kiara asked her skeptically as she scrutinized my face.

" I don't know. Better ask her." Angelia eyes twinkled as she winked at me.

" Because I feel happy that I've got half an hour to go to my favorite place." I said as Kiara turned and gave me a questioning look.

"Lie. Tell me about it later" Angelia mouthed at me as we heard her name called out by Mrs. Fereene.

"OH!" Kiara said and she turned to slump in her seat with a thoughtful expression on her face. I blew a lungful of air very slowly from my mouth and open up my book to read it. "The enemy" said the first chapter and I frowned at it. The whole hour passed by reading our first new chapter and soon the bell rang for the next period. We three took out our respective books and parted our ways for our class.

" So? Why were you blushing back before?" She demanded.

"Blushing? Who was blushing?" I cocked my head at one side as I looked at her curiously. She gave me a look that clearly said" Don't test me". But before she could said anything more about it we both a cough from behind us and we both turned simultaneously and we both come face to face with the same Emerald Green-Eyed boy. As soon as I saw him two things happened at the same time.

First: I felt my cheeks flamed from the look he was giving me.

AND

Second: I dropped my books at his feet.

Fantastic. I thought.

"Clumsy" I heard Ang muttered as I bent down to pick them up hurriedly.

"See you later" I muttered to her as I gladly skip inside the class safely but not before I heard him greet her with her name. Hmm… He knows her then. I thought. I enter inside the class and without looking in front of me; unfortunately, I collided with someone. I bounce back but before I could fall, someone caught my wrist and hauled me back.

"Whoa! Are you ok? I'm sorry. I wasn't looking" Said a booming yet an amused voice which made me look up at my savior. If I said that I wasn't scared at first would be an understatement. A boy like him would scare away a wolf just with a dangerous glare at it.

"D-Don't apologized. I-It w-was my fault. I wasn't lo-looking" I stuttered, half terrified of him and half reddening because what I had said or I should say, how had I said made me want to smack my forehead with the palm of my hand. His Big Brown eyes twinkled and his mouth twisted in a sweet smile.

" Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you," He said as his eyes roamed about my face. I bit my lip, a habit I had picked up from my mother when she got nervous and clutched at my books to my chest more tightly than usual.

" Well, have I introduced myself? Hello. My name is Emmet Cullen. New comer in this institution" He held his hand out to shake mine. I looked down at it, still chewing on my bottom lip and took his hand to reciprocate the gesture. I noticed how my hand completely gets engulfed in his large yet pale hand. My hand appears so small in his big one.

" Bella. Nice to meet you, Emmet" I said with a shy smile of my own.

"Likewise," He said as he too grinned down at me. The word that crossed my mind when I saw him grinning like that was" Teddy Bear".

A voice that certainly said that it was our Multimedia teacher and then we both parted our ways interrupts us both. I came to realize that everyone was settled in their seats and that Angelia was already seated near the bulletin board, fourth row and was typing away something in the computer. I marched up to the bench when I felt my heart begin to throb unevenly. I furrow my brows at this and quickly as possible, took my seat beside her.

I breathed a sigh of relief and saw a lady maybe in thirties standing near the first row of our cabin and the first impression of her cried" calm and lovely lady".

"Hello, children. My name is Pamela Anderson but you guys can call me Mrs. pam. I won't mind. Anyway, we are here to study about the Multimedia and the designing of web pages. This will continue next year too. I will guide you and tell you what it is about. The rest like the practical's, projects can rest in peace for a while. And yes! Before I forget, I will now distribute and paired you up with your lab partner so that you too can work together on any sort of project I may give it to you in the future. Now as I called out your name, kindly get up and paired up with your partner." She here took out a piece of paper from a folder and a pair of spectacles, which she put around her pretty, nose and read it out.

" Jasper-Alice" A girl who looks a pixie to me marched up to a blonde boy who looked like an Army guy and they both sat on the front row, first bench.

"Johnson-Elwin" A boy stood up who looked as if he was having his worst timing at school, marched up behind the first benchers and took his seat beside a guy who look as if he was going to passed out in any second.

This continued until the teacher calls out my friend name.

"Angelia-Edward" My friend stood up and marched up to the cabin, round the table and marched back down the aisle and sat down beside the green-eyed boy, who was seated just next to our cabin.

Edward? His name is Edward? I thought. It just suited him just perfectly. I mused at this thought until Mrs. Pam called out my name with my partner.

"Bella-Emmet" he jumped enthusiastically and nearly run to my bench, which made me laugh.

"Hi" He said as he sat with a bounce in his steps.

"Hello" I said as I giggled at his behavior. Now, seeing him behaving like this made me less scared of him. I remembered my grandfather said at one time" Don't judge the person from his looks, Judge him from his behavior and see how he treats his inferior not his equals." But these thoughts get interrupted as I once again felt the heat crawled its way from my neck and up to my cheeks and felt my heart picked up its pace. I once again ignore it as Mrs. Pam begin to speak again.

"Well, as we have paired up. Shall we start?" With a loud yes, we all begin our new class. The whole day passed out in the same manner and soon we all were attending our last class. Ang and I were sitting to next each other.

The period was boring as the teacher drooled in her lazy voice and almost half of the class was dozing of in their respective seats. I had my head balancing with the palm of my hand and lazily drawing and coloring my name to see which come best in different font. But before I could colored the letter" M" a note was slipped on my page and I looked up to saw Angelia stared pointedly first at me and then on the note.

Had I told you that she is the most irritating being of this world beside Kiara?

I sighed quietly and pick it up and read it. It says: " You didn't told me. Why were you blushing this morning?". I pick up a pen and scribbled on it.

" I don't know, " I passed it on her folder very quietly and begin where I had left. I squeezed my eyes shut in frustration for a moment as I once again felt that same thing: The heat on my cheeks, the erratic thudding of my heart and my breathing patterns getting uneven ever so slightly. I gritted my teeth and forced my heart to calm down. I was once again rewarded with a note on my folder. It reads: " You are Blushing again. What is wrong with you?" She wrote.

" Again, I don't know. But can I tell you one thing if you won't laugh at me?" I wrote back to her and I saw her nodded her head ever so slightly. I gulped as My heart begin to thud very fast for my liking and for once I felt like I was about to have a Heart Attack right then and there. With furrowed brows, I wrote back: I have been feeling some strange things. My cheeks felt as if they have been put on the hot stove. My heart thud so erratically that I feared I was about to have a heart attack at any moment and I am having difficulties to breath properly. As soon as she read this she smiled and coughed slightly to disguise her laughter quietly. She picked up her pen and scribbled on the paper and passed it to me. It says: Remember what I said this morning, Bella? I looked back at her but she just looked ahead and smirked slightly. Suddenly I straightened up in my seat so fast as if I had been electrified by someone.

" You are next in this, Bella and you cannot run away from it nor hide from it" I remembered her words from this morning. I shook my head slowly to clear my head but these words were reeling in my mind. Slowly, I turned in my seat and looked at her but her eyes look at me and then at the paper. At what I read made me want to vomit.

" LOOK AROUND THE CLASS" It says.

I sit back in my bench to calm myself, took a minute but I didn't look around the class instead I turned and looked at the windows. I carefully looked at the Images that were reflecting from it and then as I land my eyes on the middle of the class. It almost made me petrified in Terror.

So, Ladies and Gentlemen, here are we about to Un-deciphered the suspense of the day. Here we go….…

There was Edward, stretched out in his seat, his arms folded across his chest and was looking at my profile, No! Staring might be the better word for it while I gazed at him from the reflection of the windows. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment before I opened them .To see if I am dreaming but no. He was still there, looking ill at ease and still staring at me. Calmly, I turned back and buried my head in the safety zone of my arms and as soon as my head took its refugee between my arms, I started muttering profanities so low that even I cannot hear what had I said. The only word that comes out of my mouth was " shit". I heard the bell rang, declaring the end of the hideous hours of the school and reluctantly raised my head up from the safety zone of my arms.

" So? Who was he?" She asked me curiously as she begin to pack her bag.

"Nobody," I retorted as I stuffed my books roughly in my bag.

She tusked and said" Now, Bella. It would be better if you tell me who was he because if you do, it would be better for you for you future because you're going to need me."

" Whatever you are thinking is not going to happened." I said brusquely as I Jerked the zipper of my bag in an attempt to close it.

" Well, then, I've to find it out then." She said as she chuckled, looking thoroughly amused by my behavior.

" What you have to find out, Angelia?" asked Kiara as she picks up her bag and started stuffing her bag with her books. I looked back at Angelia as in the same time she turned to look at me. Both of us wearing the same expression.

" Nothing," We told her in Unison while we both get out of our seat. Kiara looked at us in suspicion but didn't voice it out. We bade our Goodbyes to each other at the gate when I once again felt the same thing. I turned and marched out of the gate as quickly as possible but someone caught my wrist and spun me around.

" Its Edward Cullen," Angelia murmured as she dropped my wrist and bounced away without looking back. As soon as she disappeared from my sight, I took a deep breath from my nose and turned with my instinct as my heart once again to throb painfully against my rib cage and I found him. Edward was standing with his group of friends, appearing the tallest one in the whole parking lot and looking at me with you could say with the most intense look. His eyes looked so dark against his pale skin, almost black in color.

ENOUGH! My heart and my mind screamed as my heart begin to thud so fast that I was certain anyone who passed me by could hear it so easily and my mind was spinning because I wasn't breathing. I hastily turned away and almost run out of the parking lot. Which I actually did and as I run, I thought

What the hell is wrong with him? Why is he staring at me like that? What had I done to him? These thought kept reeling in my mind as I neared my house street and I slowed down because, initially, I was out of breath. I unlocked the door with the key, entered in and locked the door behind me. I did my rituals, made dinner, worked on my homework before I went to bed.

If I know one thing if I'm sure of anything. I thought as I went inside the undercover of my warm duvet. I'm going to ignore Edward Cullen for the rest of the year if I'm going to study in this school. I'm going to avoid any path that led to his way and I am going to pretend as if he doesn't exist for me.

**Authors Note: Hello, Readers. I'm just knew in this and it is my first story so just please bear with me and tell me if you like it or not. Please review if you like this or love it and let me know if I should continue it or should I stop it. **

**'Thank you'**

**} – satakshipari – {**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author****s** **Note: Hello to all of you! I am really grateful to those** **who had read my story and like it. However, I know that my grammar is** **not good but believe me, I'm trying my ****hardest**** and let's see** **if I get perfect in that. Once again, Thanks** **to those who have read my story and still reading it. Well, without further ado, here's the ne****x****t chapter. Enjoy!..**

CHAPTER - 2

It was difficult for me to argue with a huge part of me to just get up and get it over with it. Inwardly, I was scared but a small part of me wants to see more of him and this thing disturbed me. Anyhow, I manage to drag my coward side outside the house and in few minutes of walking very slowly as possible, I reached my destination. The parking lot was crowded and I can see everybody was either talking to their friends or walking inside the school campus. With a quick sweep in the crowded parking lot and deciding that he was not in here and probably is late, I decided to go inside the school campus. But when I went inside the class and looked up , what I saw made me trip on my own shoe.

OH! Who was I kidding? I thought in frustration.

There he was. Sitting inside the class, talking merrily with his group of friends and when I had tripped, he and his friends looked up.

"Oh! Are you O.K?" I heard someone spoke to me and I looked up to find a boy with light brown hair and a pair of spectacles round his light blue eyes , looking anxious.

Sebastian. My inner voice told me.

" I'm fine." I hear myself say to him and I right myself up and dusted my jacket mechanically.

He frowned but didn't elaborate. He picked my bag up from the ground and handed it to me.

" Thank you. Sebastian. " I murmured and I turned because I think my face might erupt in flames from someone gaze.

" Yo-you knows my n-name?" I turned around to see him standing, flabbergasted. I raised my left brow at him in question but he didn't say anything.

" Why? We had studied in earlier section. Why wouldn't I know you or your name? For that matter." I asked him and this seemed to brought him back to reality.

" Oh, Ye-yeah! You are right. I forgot. Apologizes, Bella." He said and grinned at me in an apology. This made me smile and I waved my hand at him dismissively and marched to my seat, as quickly as possible because my face felt as if it had been put on a hot stove.

I heaved a huge sigh, dumped my bag in my seat and quickly get out of the class to have some water from the water cooler. I splash some water on my face and it helped. I walked back to my class as slowly as possible, taking my time.

" Hello, Partner," I heard the same booming voice from behind me and I turned as I felt my face split into a smile.

" Hello" I said as I looked up at his smiling face. He looked cheerful today. It was then I noticed his profile. An off white shirt with black jeans and a beige jacket. He looked smart in those outfits and it seems as if they were made for them. It just suited him perfectly.

" What's up?" He asked me as he swings his bag and sling it over his broad shoulder. I just shrugged at him.

" Walk me to class?" He asked me as he chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully. I nodded at him which put him to ease and he begin grinning again. He stepped forward and sling his left shoulder on my shoulder and we begin to walk to his class. We talk about our like and dislikes and to my surprise, I found myself talking about games, which I did never thought I would know a " G" of it.

" Counter-strike is the best. NO! Its Awesome" He exclaimed.

" Umm…? What is it?" I asked him. He looked down at me in what could be a horror filled face.

" You don't know?" He wheezed out as he was about to faint. I looked at him indelicately as I realized that we were walking back to my class. He told me that he will show me " What it is" and I nodded at him.

He told me that he had met a girl who was hiccoughing whilst talking to him.

" I-hiccoughs-am-hiccough-Sharon. Its-hiccough-nice to-hiccough-to meets you." He mimicked her high-pitched voice, which made both of us laugh very loud as we enter inside the class. I took his wrist and lead him to where I was sitting. I stop laughing when I looked up at him. I chewed on lips, waiting for him to go away but to my surprise, he smiled and dropped his bag next to my bag and slouched down in his seat with a grateful sigh. He was sitting near the window so I have no choice but to sit next to him.

" Bella? Can I ask you something?" He frowned as he looked down at me.

"Yeah?"

"Why are blushing? Is everything All right?" His question made me aware of the heat on my face and I touch my cheek. They were red hot. It was then I became aware of someone gaze, boring intensely on my face. I gulped, put my arms up on the bench and put my head down so I was facing Emmet.

" Maybe because I had laughed so much" I said to him suggestively and he chuckled but he nodded his head in understanding.

" We want to know too" said my two close friends and I looked up from my arms to my front, startled that I hadn't noticed them.

" OH! Hello, guys. I haven't noticed you. Emmet, this is Angelia" who gave him a high five and earned a roll of my eyes at her" and she is Kiara. My two close friends". Both of them waved at him and he smiled at them.

" Angelia? Kiara? This is Emmet, a new comer." I told them and this time, he waved at them.

" Why were you from?" Angelia asked him slyly to which he chuckled.

" Don't you know it already, chick?" He said as he folded his arms across his chest. Kiara and I looked at them and then at each other.

" Do you know each other? Then?" Great, I thought.

Their laughter and a voice, which ran a chill down my spine, answer my question.

" Hello, bro" Edward was just standing near my bench and our hands were nearly touching. I swallowed hard, which only Angelia saw me doing this and earned an eye-roll from her and I politely retreat my hand back and placed it on my lap.

" Yo! Edward. Why had you left so early? I did tell you to wait for me." He questions his brother whilst I was concentrating to breath properly. Him being to close to me made me tongue tight in front of him.

" I had to come for the Volleyball practice. I'm sorry, Emmet" I hear him say to his brother. It was not hard to listen and sense the sincerity in his voice. He truly meant it.

" Its O.K, man. I understand" He touches his fist with Edward's.

But my mind was puzzled and I felt my heart fell to my abdomen. Bro? Are they sibling? Or cousins? Before I could raise my curiosity, my thoughts and the whole class went silent as the bell rang and our class teacher enters.

" See you later, bro" Edward said but I felt his eyes on my face. I resist myself to look up at him and I turned to grabbed Emmet's bag and put it down next to my bag but not before helping him taking out his English book.

" Yo, Ed" Emmet said which earned a glare from him and I quietly smiled at his nickname.

The first class was good and I was relief when I didn't felt the heat coming out of my cheeks. The second bell rang for the next period and me, Emmet and Ang walked towards the senior lab. Emmet enters inside the class but Angelia steered me away, excusing us for the use of washroom. When we went inside, she turned and started bouncing up and down.

" He likes you. He likes you. He likes you." She said this in just in one breath and I bobbed my head up and down with her bouncing.

"Huh?" I was confused and clueless by her remark. She stops bouncing and groaned.

" Bella! You are really too much dense. Aren't you?" She shook her head at me as if I had told her that Two plus Two Is equals to twenty-two.

" What?" I asked her finally.

" Edward! _Who else_? Idiot " She cried .I froze and kept staring past her as if someone would emerge from the wall and would cry " Joke of the year". I slowly shook my head at her but she just tsk at me.

" I've saw him when he had come to our place just in the morning. I **had** watched him. He was not looking at anyone but at _you_ when you had come with Emmet inside the class. He was looking at _**you**_ when he was talking with Emmet and when Emmet had called on him by his nickname, which he hates the most you had chuckled. He did looked at _you_ and smiled when he saw you smiling and he went back to his seat, smiling the whole way. Believe me, Bella. He had his Girlfriend and he had date a lot in front of me but he had never showed interest in any one of them. He didn't look at any particular girl more that a few seconds but he stare at you more than anyone. He really likes you, Bella. OH! I am so happy for both of you."

I was shocked by her words that my head start spinning. But then I re-think of what I had heard from her just now.

"He had his Girlfriend and he had date a lot in front of me" she had quoted. I thought.

" Wait! He's someone boyfriend, as in BF-GF?" I questioned her.

She nodded her head at me in confirmation. I shook my head at her and said.

" You're just over-thinking this whole thing." Me too, I added it in my mind.

" **NO** **Bella**!" she exclaimed too much loudly for my liking.

"HUSH! Trust me, Ang. It's nothing. He is just looking and doing nothing. Don't assume too much from it. You said he had dated a lot of girls, so he's a womanizer. It's his habit to look at any new girl. I'm just new for him. Let few days to slip by and then you will see, he won't even glance at my way, let alone stare at me." I let my words get registered in both of our mind but I felt as if I was convincing myself rather then reasoning this to her.

" This is not what you think, Bella. You don't see what others can see so clearly. You don't know what future is holding out for you. Mark my words: this can develop into more intense thing too. Just wait and watch and you will see. Even his brother, Emmet had also approved of you." She told me with a sly smirk on her face.

Before, her words had scared me but her last phrase terrified me the most.

"H-Hold on! Is Emmet and him are sibling?" I asked her shakily. She laughed at my face and shook her head at me.

" You are _so_ dense." She choked.

My horror filed face turned into a scowl and I roughly brushed past her but not before hearing " He likes you, Bella" again from her. My scowled had turned into a glare by the time I had reached the Computer lab. But the moment I put a step inside the class, I felt that same thing: flushed cheeks, sudden increase in my pulse rate and uneven breathing. I felt suffocated. But I remember my oath that I had made with myself and already decided to honor that bargain, I stepped further inside the class and approached my bench.

" Yo, Belly!" Emmet booming voice made me stop dead in my tracks and I looked up at him in bewilderment.

" _WHAT_?" I whispered. He just laughed, too loudly, startling Elwin from his deep slumber and looking around in alarm but only sporting Emmet, laughing openly at me.

" Sorry, Bella. Just messing up with you. Here." He apologizes but to me, he didn't look sorry at all. He gets out so I could slid

inside the cabin and when I was settled, he scooted beside me. I looked up just in time to see Angelia enter inside the class and as she maneuvered her way to her cabin, she gesture me with her eyes to look beside me and then winked at me. I did as she say and was taken aback when I noticed Edward looking at me. As calmly as I could, I quickly looked away but not before Angelia greeting him. I noticed that him and I were just separated by the wall that separated the cabins. I slumped low in my seat while cursing profanities inwardly.

"Whoa! Someone is furious." I heard Emmet commented beside me and I slowly turned my head to look at him with a raised brow. But he was just grinning shamelessly down at me. I huffed and scowled at nothing in particular.

" I wonder why though." I heard him muttered as he turned the system on as the teacher entered in the class. She teaches us for just what like fifteen minutes and then she let us have the whole period to ourselves.

" Let's play Counter strike, shall we? Bella?" Asked Emmet as He turned to me suggestively. I nodded, excited about the game and forgetting about my anger altogether. We played for the whole period. Him telling me and instructing me how is it played and what are its rules and method. All in all, I like the game, to my surprise. In between the period, however, I had felt the same thing but I forget about that as soon as I focused on my game. We both looked up as soon as the bell rang for the next period, ending our" Gaming session".

" It was fun, wasn't it Bella?" Emmet voice boomed in the crowded corridor as we both followed our class fellows, making there way to our class. I chuckled as I looked up at his child like face, grinning so broadly as if he was enjoying the "Disney land " trip with his parents.

Teddy Bear. I thought as I continue to stare at him.

" Yeah. It was." I said as I turned my head to look ahead so as to not bump into unwanted things and hurt myself in the process.

" I hope we get it another time. BTW, what we have right now?" He cocked his head at a side as he pondered his question thoughtfully. But before I could answer, someone answered it for me.

" Pol. science, Em," a velvet voice answered just right behind me and I almost run away as his voice alone send the same chill down my spine, making me gulp inaudibly.

Oh god! Why now? Why _me?!_

Emmet turned on his voice and it gave me no choice but to turn around. My heart rate picked up it pace as I noticed his Green eyes were looking down at me whilst sharing the fist punch with Emmet. But Emmet saved me.

You must be wondering how?

Here you go..

" Bella. Do me a favor and take my books with you. I'll meet you in the class. _If _it is O.K with you?" He looked down at me as he gave me a cute pout. I bit my lip so that I wouldn't laugh at his face because _c'mon _someone so mighty as Emmet, giving a pout is hilarious!

I shrugged my shoulder as I extend my hands so that he could lay his books on the top of mine. I turned and walked away but I hear Emmet booming voice, echoed in the almost empty corridor.

" I owe you, Bella!" He said. I shook my head, smiling as I made my way to the class.

[-]-[]-]-[]-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-]-]-]-]-]- ]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-[=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]-[-[-[-[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[-]-]-=]]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]-[-[-[=[=[=[=[=[=[=[-]-]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]-[-[-[-=]=]=]=]]=]-[-[-[-[-[-[-[=]

The whole day passed and soon we were attending our last class. Well, it was more like an attending a Lecture, a _very _boring Lecture.

" So, as we study this census. We get to know about-" I almost bang my head on my bench as my head slipped from my sweaty palm. FYI, I was sleeping. So was everyone. Everywhere, if you see, it would look as if all the children were listening to what the teacher is teaching but in reality, they were drooling off in their seat by her so called- lazy voice. I shook my head as I heard a snicker from beside me.

I turned around to saw Emmet was covering his mouth with the palm of his hand, trying to suppress his laughter.

" Sleeping, weren't we?" He whispered as his body shook with another round of laughing fits.

" Are you done?" I said in a whisper, irritated. I don't know but I felt as if all of them are trying to irritate me today and to my further frustration, I admit that I am. I didn't hear anything from him so I cranked my head up to look at him. I was shocked to find out that he looked hurt. I sighed as guilt shook my resolve.

" I'm sorry, partner. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just… I felt Irritated and don't ask me why. It's just I did. I'm sorry." I murmured as low as I can and hung my head in guilt.

" Don't say sorry, partner. It happens. sometimes I too get irritated by something's." I peaked up at a Happy Emmet, who winked at him slyly. He touched his shoulder with me as he leaned down slightly and whispered in my ear.

"BTW, It was hilarious. Don't you agree?" I looked up at an amused looking Emmet and I chuckled along with him as he mimicked my sleeping position. The bell rang, indicating the end of the school hour.

" Bye, Bella." I waved and bid my farewell to Emmet, Angelia and Kiara as we all parted our ways.

I turned around and saw Edward standing with a blonde girl. Her back was facing me and he was facing me. I noticed his eyes, roaming in the crowd and as it swept passed me, it stop and land on me. The girl was pulling on his shirt but it was as if he was completely ignoring her. It was then I noticed a small smile, pulling at the corners of his mouth. A smirk? I blinked as I continue to look at him. I noticed the same thing happening to me. The heat in my cheek was more pronounced than ever. The thudding of my heart was more erratic than ever.

Was he trying to make me jealous? I thought.

NO! My inner voice cried out in horror.

As calmly as I could, with head held high, I turned around and quickly sorted my way out of the crowd, almost resisting my legs who were protesting for me to run away. But as I turn the last corner of the school perimeter, I ran.

I was surprise that I had followed the bargain that I had made with myself. I was proud of myself.

Later that night, when I crawled in my warm duvet, I opened my laptop and make a new folder called" Analysis". In which, I'm going to list out his behavior and how bravely had I overcome them. When I was done with that, I switched it off and lie back in bed.

"Let's see what he will do from tomorrow," I said in a whisper as I fell to subconscious, dreaming about a pair of Green-eyes.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

**Please review and tell me how is it. With cherries and strawberries on top.**

**Thank you,**

**satakshipari**

x-o-x-o-x-o-x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3

I walked and reached the school parking lot. I looked around to make sure if the coast is clear for me but when I was about to reach the school entrance, out of nowhere, a hand caught my wrist and spun me around.

" Hello, Bella!" Angelia greeted me as her arms went around my waist. I hugged her back and greeted her in the same manner. We walked inside the campus and make our way inside the class. I didn't dare to look around as I made my way to my seat and sat just behind Angelia. I took out my novel "A Look " that I issued the previous day from the library and it did a great deal to distract me from my own thoughts. I was soo distracted that I didn't notice that _he _had entered and now was staring openly at me from his seat. Totally unaware of my flaming cheeks. For a second, I was reading and then in the other, it was ripped out of my hands very rudely.

" What-the-" I trailed off as soon as I saw a grinning Emmet with my book in his hand that was lifted in the air.

"Good Morning, Partner. Shall we have some fun in the morning? We have what? Fifteen minutes to have fun? Now, shall we?" He dangled it in front of my face as he said this and I was impossibly more aware of someone sitting in the third row to the 2nd last seat with arms crossed across his chest and smiling at us. I tried to snatch it from his big hands but tried in vain. He tsk at me and then, with a quick turn that was almost blur for me to watch his moves, he was out of the door in just 5 seconds.

He stuck his head a little inside the door and comment.

"C'mom, Bella. We don't have time." With this, he was off. I heard everyone laughing as I groaned and jumped on the benches to reach the door as soon as possible. I chased him for what like ten minutes and then we were back inside the class, with me bend forward, gasping for breath and Emmet was standing near our bench with his arms folded across his broad chest and the book was lying beside him on the bench. The whole class was laughing uncontrollably. Edward was sitting in the same position but he was watching me with his head cocked at his side and a smirk on his face as I glare at Emmet.

" _Tsk_,_ Tsk_. We only have five more minutes, Partner. If you didn't succeeded taking it back from me, I'm going to keep it for forever." He checked his watched as he said this and my eyes flashed at the word _forever_.

I calmed myself and leaned against the wall.

" Ok." I murmured and Angelia almost lost her balance in her footing as she entered inside the class.

" _WHAT!" _She exclaimed in disbelief as she stare at me in astonishment. I nodded my head in her direction as I watched Emmet look at her in confusion.

" What so surprising about that?" He asked her.

" She can _never, ever_ say no to Novels. They are her lives. I can't believe this. She is lying." She shook her head at Emmet as she narrowed her eyes at me.

" Good Morning, Mam." I straightened from the wall and the whole class whipped around to saw that _no one _was standing out there. But, by the time they all were looking outside of the class door, I was standing in front of Emmet with a grin of my own.

" Ta-da!" I waved my novel in front of his face as he looked down at me in half surprise and half amusement. The whole class again erupts in laughter and hooting.

" Or up to something." He completed her words as he chuckled and he shook his head down at me in amazement.I heard a low" Amazing" from the third row and I subconsciously look up and find him staring at me.

Will this end? I thought as I suppress a shiver that ran down my spine and my heart thudded at an erratic speed. I looked away as the bell rang and we all settled for the day to begin.

* * *

"Oh, Thank you Jesus! I was starving to Death." Angelia and Emmet cried together as we all heard the bell for the recess rang. Well, almost half of the majority in the class was sighing in relief as if they were expecting that this "Doom-period" (as Emmet had called the Political science class) would never end. We all decided to buy our food and ate it in the class together. So, we went, buy, and walked back to the class. It was a huge relief on my part when I didn't notice Edward anywhere in the class. We ate and have a great fun together. We were almost finished when _he_ entered inside the class with the blonde girl. His eyes swept and he found me, sitting on the bench with my legs crossed and leaning against the wall for the support. He looked away and By Jove! He sat facing me across the room and the blonde girl sat on his bench and I don't know why but I did certainly not like that. I looked away from him and concentrated on the discussion that was going on before me.

"So, 'ell me 'hen is 'ur B'day's? You 'no ee 'an tolerate it 'ogthr." Emmet said in a garbled voice that whatever he said goes above our head. We just stare at him in half amazement and half confusion. It was then Angelia smack him on the back of his head, earning a wide-eyed expression from Kiara and me. But she shook her head at Emmet when he looked up at her in complain.

" Eat then speak, Em. Guys, what he means was" Tell me when is your B'day's? You know we can celebrate it together."You already know my B'day, EM. Let me tell there's." She ignored me purposefully when I widened my eyes at her to warn her but the damage was done before I could even repair it.

" Bella's on 13th September and Kiara's on 8th of October." She told him and he nodded his head at her in a Thanks.

I'll be sick on that day. I told myself in firm belief as I rubbed my temples.

" And Emmet? Let me tell you that she would fake sickness or something like that so as too not celebrate her B'day. I know her. I thought you should better know about that." she murmured while she looked pointly at me then ahead of me and then she again wink at me and crossed her arms. I looked in front of me and was slightly taken aback when I found Edward staring curiously at me. I looked back at Angelia and found her talking with Kiara and Emmet. I hopped out of the bench and jumped on the benches to cross across the room in according to get out of the class.

I walked around aimlessly until the bell rang. I entered inside the class very slowly and walked to my seat. Emmet, Ang and kiara, nobody was there. I sighed and opened my due books for the class. After few minutes or so, my friends entered, chatting away happily and took their respective seats.

" Where were you?" Emmet asked me as he sat down beside me. I looked at him and met those Green eyes staring at me. I looked down at my book and muttered " Library". He "ahh" and took out his books as well.

The teacher entered and the class begins. After half an hour or so, I was fighting to not to droll off. It's _not_ my fault.

" In this period, we learn how the Britishers-," I pick up my pen to jot down the notes but my mind was having it's mind off it's own. I was doodling in my folder; least bother what the teacher is saying.

I hate history and sociology. I thought

" I agree." I heard Emmet whispered and I looked up at him, shocked. He looked at me from the corner of my eyes, smiled knowingly at me, further confirming that I had said my thoughts out loud without knowing and then he looked to his right and across Ron. I cocked my head to the side to see that he gave thumbs up sign to Edward, who was having his head rested on his arm and looking at our way. He smiled and then for a second, he glances at me. I leaned back and begin where had I left.

" WHAT THE HELL? HOW DARE YOU?" Startled, I look up to find Tylor glaring angrily at Mike. Both of them standing and facing each other. All the students were whispering and murmuring to each other, desperate to know what's the matter with both of them.

" What? What did I do?" Mike questions him. Tylor raised his brow and with his hand, he gesture to his shirt and it was then we saw the Blue ink that had stained his green shirt. Mike eyes widened at this and he shook his head.

" I swear to God, I didn't do it. I-,"

But before he could apologize, Tylor gave him a tight slap on his cheek. We all gasped. But Mike was not having that. He too, punches Tylor in the stomach and before we knew, we were witnessing a horrible fight. The teacher was shouting at both of them to let go of each other but they were not listening.

" I'm going to complain to the principle." The shaken Teacher marched out of the class or rather ran out of the class while we all tried to cool them down. But the instant the teacher was out of the class, they let go of each other. They smoothed out their clothes and then, gave a high five to each other.

" Great Job, guys! Here." We all turned to saw Emmet and Edward standing at the back of the class and Emmet held out a brown packet to both. They both took it and what they fished out made me gasp.

"Oh My-." Angelia said.

Five hundred dollars. _EACH!_

_" _QUICK! Hide them and take your seats." Edward said as they all scattered to their seat at the same time teacher entered inside the class with the principle. The principle looks at the teacher in suspicious as she saw the class, which was hooting and shouting just a moment ago was silent as if nothing had happened.

" I _think _that we should get back to out respective work. Don't we, Mrs. Aniston Jackson?". The principle said as she stares at her colleague with an amusement. Mrs. Jackson nodded, blushing and they both left the room as the bell rang for the next period.

" WHAT _WAS_ THAT, Emmet?_"_. I hissed at Emmet as he stood, grinning at his friends. He shrugged.

"Nothing. Just having fun in the class, Bella." I shook my head at him in disbelief and he noticed.

" Don't deny that you didn't have fun?"

" WHY should I be having _fun,_ Emmet? They both could have got hurt or something terrible could have happened. Why-," He cut me off as he hushed me.

" Hey, relax. They are _not _hurt. They are used to it. See?" He gesture me to look ahead and I saw them, punching and wrestling with each other. They both were laughing. I sighed and nodded.

" So, ready for the next class, partner?". He asked me. I groaned because it's " sociology" and he laughed, clearly understanding it.

For the whole forty-five minutes of our last class, I was trying to act _normal_.

You got it, right?

NO?

Oh, _c'mon_!

I felt my cheeks flaming, soo hot that I needed water, _immediately_. I was having difficulty in breathing and my pulse rate is soo high that I wonder I might go to have both, Asthma and Heart attack at any moment. I tried to duck behind Emmet huge form but it was of no use because when I saw Edward image from the reflection of the windows. I saw him seated at the last bench of the second row and staring directly at me.

I was restless in the whole period, once in a while peeking at my watch to see whether the time had passed or not. But to my great irritation, it seems as if the time itself is favoring him. It is moving soo slow. I almost cried out in relief when the bell rang shrilly, announcing the end of the day. I quickly packed my bag and was the first one who got out of the class. The moment I stepped out of the school premises, the light shimmering of the rain welcomed me and I smiled up in gratitude.

" Bella?" I turned around and come face to face with Edward. His dark Emerald green eyes were looking down at me. He looked more handsome from up close.

Shut up! ..

I wanted to look away but his gaze hold me steadily where I was. I forget where am I, _who _am I. I couldn't even think straight. I felt myself shaking.

Oh God. Help, _plea_s_e …_

" You forget this." I break free from his hypnotic eyes and looked down. In his long, pale beautiful hand, I saw my socio-book. I reached out and take it from him.

OH! I thought. How kind of him.

"Thank you." I said shyly without looking up and I turned around to walk away. I walked and walked until I round the last school perimeter.

Until…

"Bella!" I turned around to saw Angelia panting as she come up to me and put her hand on my shoulder to steady her breathing.

" Did.. Edward .. came up.. to you.. to give you yours.. book,huh?"

" Uh,..yeah? Why are you asking that?" I asked her.

She smiled and gave my hand a small squeeze.

" Bella, I _told _you he like you and _maybe_ it's developing into love. I could tell. I watched him the whole day. He was once in a while throwing glances at you and in the last period! Oh, god. He was full out staring at you. Even now when you were walking away, his Gf came up to him but he wasn't even listening to her. He was staring at you soo.. Intensely. He's changing, Bella. You can't tell but I can. Even in the house, he doesn't speak with his Gf and spend lot of time with his parents and siblings. I hope you both may get together. No! You both will. I know. Just don't listen to anybody. Just be you like you are. Don't run away from this. Face it. The day's are coming, Bella. Be prepared. Your life is about to change."

With that, she drops my hand and parted her ways, leaving me alone with my own jumbled up thoughts.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

**Intere****sting? Boring? **

**Please review with cherries and strawberries on top and tell me how i****s** **it**.

**Thank you,**

**satakshipari**

x-o-x-o-x-o-x


End file.
